pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/Rt Totem Axe Farmer
This build uses Channeling Magic skills combined with PvE only shouts to spike down Root Behemoths. Attributes and Skills TEMPLATE CODE IS WRONG FOR THIS BUILD AND GIVES AN ERROR WHEN YOU INPUT IT INTO GW... NEEDS TO BE FIXED! prof=any/rt cha=12wasriftstrikemove like a dwarfhimmasteroptionaloptional/build * The other two slots should be healing skills such as: ** Monk: [Breeze@14, [spirit@14, [of Devotion@14 ** Necro: [Corpse@4, [vigor@14, [Renewal@14 ** Mesmer: [feast@14 ** Ele: [of restoration@14 ** Assassin: [of shadow@14, [refuge@14 ** Ritualist: [memories@12, [was@12 ** Dervish: [boon@14, [of pious light@14 * An energy management skill may also be taken such as [signet@14, [tap@14, or [was@12. Template Codes: * Monk OwghIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAAA * Mesmer OQhhIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAAA * Necromancer OAhhIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAA * Elementalist OghhIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAAA * Assassin OQhhIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAAA * Ritualist OAChIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAAA * Dervish OgihIyExmjTykNZMpqIAAAA Equipment *Radiant insignias are a MUST! *Any weapon set will do but a shield is best for running. Usage |thumb|right|Locations where Root Behemoths can be found in The Falls are marked yellow. *Start at Ventari's Refuge and run to The Falls using Drunken Master and any heals as needed. *Once in The Falls, follow the map on the right to get to where the root behemoths are. *Get to an area where there are no foes attacking you and you are near but not aggroing a Root Behemoth, wait until you have full energy, and activate DwG. *Move close to the Root Behemoth (within "in the area"). This is so that DwG can affect it. Make sure not to be adjacent to it because they have Wild Blow which will end Drunken Master which will take a while to recharge. *Activate Spirit Rift and Channeled Strike. *While Channeled Strike is activating, hit the "Drop Ashes" button which will drop DwG as soon as it finishes casting. *Right after Spirit Rift hits, use "YMLAD!" and "Finish Him!" as fast as you can. *DwG has about a half second delay between when it is dropped and when it does damage. This causes it to do damage 1/4 of a second after Spirit Rift hits, just in time to trigger the Deep Wound from "Finish Him!". *Run away to a safe spot and find a new Behemoth. Wait until you energy comes back. Repeat. Variants *Drunken Master can be replaced with any running skill desired, but be warned that Wind Riders and Jungle Skales can remove enchantments, so any enchantment running skill or running skill that needs an enchantment is highly advised against. Notes *This build has only been tested with r10 norn and r10 dwarven, but it should function with any dwarven rank and r5 norn or higher. *A full run takes about 20-25 minutes, including running through the first two zones. *Never try to kill any Behemoths that will have Wind Riders attacking you at the same time since you will get interrupted and possibly die. *Life Pods are not dangerous at all except for the 4 damage wandings. The number of them has no bearing on whether the Behemoth will die or not since the Behemoth dies .5 seconds after it first takes damage and the healing skills take at least .75 seconds to activate. *Do not forget to wait for Channeled Strike to finish casting before using YMLaD and Finish Him, otherwise Finish him will not work and the lifepods will heal the Behemoth *Necros are probably the best at using this build because one of the large limiting factors in speed is energy regen, but necros have Soul Reaping which can generate 14 energy every time a root behemoth is killed and they can kill Warthogs to trigger Soul Reaping. This reduces the time in between Behemoths by about 10 seconds. *Not advisable for warriors, rangers, or paragons. *When running through Fryn Rageflame (wind rider ele boss), use "YMLaD!" to interrupt Ice Spikes and also to cripple him to make him break aggro. *It will increase the speed of the run if alcohol is used to increase the IMS on Drunken Master, although alcohol costs money. Counters *Interrupts from wind riders. *Lag. *Doing it wrong. Videos *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDosWlVNqu4 - The farm *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7ecujVcCF4 - The run